The Dream I'll Never Forget Ever
by i sleep in a coffin
Summary: Beckondorf is dead. But is he gone? He invades Silena in her dreams, what will he say this once. Silena is alive in this...


**A/N: okay one more oneshot that I bet no one would review on... plz review. Okay, when this happened, Silena was alive but Beckondorf died. Just to clear up... if u have any questions, review and I'll PM u to answer unless it's unanswerable.**

_Silena Beauregard POV_

I had a tough day filled with lots of hard work and makeup. Many demigod guys throw themselves at me, some were good looking and I would've considered dating him before Charlie died. I tried to make myself remember that I will see Charlie again, when I died. I don't want to commit suicide or anything, I don't want to die, but when the time comes, I'll be okay with it. I showered and removed all my makeup and went to bed in my pink, silk designer nightgown and silently cried myself to sleep. Unlike all the other Aphrodite girls, I don't want to have my beauty rest, I sleep at midnight, the time where Charlie visits me in my dreams.

_In my dream I was beside the River Styx with Charlie or 'Beckondorf'._

"_Silena." He said quietly, and almost nervously. He's never like that._

"_Charlie!" I cried, I ran up to him and squeezed him tightly. It's been two months since he's visit me._

"_Um..." He said, he fidgeted with the thing in his pocket._

"_What is it? What is it?" I asked repeatedly._

"_Well, I was going to ask you after you died but, I couldn't wait." He took both my hands and held them tightly. _

"_What?" I asked, my mind was filled with overflowing thoughts, I felt a bit nauseous._

"_Well, I love you more than my life. Well I have no life because I'm dead and all but..." He smiled awkwardly and handed me a note. It said: Will you._

_I stopped reading and passed out._

"Charlie!" I screamed, sitting up from my bed.

"He died Silena, no point of loving him. You can just move on to Percy or something." August (my sibling) said as she sprayed herself with a litre of perfume.

"Oh."

"Besides, we have to make cake today for Percy's birthday. Chocolate with vanilla icing." She said. "Percy's favourite!"

"Since when did you bake?" I teased as I rolled off the bed and fit myself into a bra.

"It's Percy Jackson's birthday, I volunteered us to cook. It might take your mind off of Beckondorf." She squeezed her fake blonde curls and head out of the room.

"Whatever." I stood up and got dressed.

[Camp Half-Blood Kitchen]

"This is hard!" August whined.

"You wanted to do this." I said as I whisked the batter. I stuck my French manicured finger into the batter and tasted it. Mmmm... Creamy chocolate cake batter from the box. I reached for another taste but before my finger tips could feel the delicate, sweet batter, August hit me with her whisk.

"Don't eat it raw. You'll ruin your curves." She points at my curves.

"Fine." I said but stuck my finger quickly into the batter before she could say anything.

[One Hour Later]

"It's done!" She squealed.

"Sure," I put on the oven mittens and take out the cake.

"It's beautiful." She giggled as she stares at the almost burnt cake.

"I'll put icing on it." She declared.

"Okay, go make icing than." I smiled and left the kitchen with her face in shock.

"But I don't know how to make icing!"

[After Percy's Party]

"Where were you?" My siblings asked me. "We decided to chuck August's out and buy a new one."

"I stayed here." I said.

"It's late, we need our beauty sleep." Someone says, everyone nods and lies on their beds. In a matter of minutes, you can hear them snore softly.

"Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up." I told the clock repeatedly. Finally it went from "11:59" to "12:00". Then I fell asleep.

_I was at the River Styx again with Charlie._

"_Are you okay?" Charlie asked._

"_Yeah." I said quietly._

"_Will you marry me?" He asked gently as he picked me up. His puppy dog eyes were filled with hope and eager. I clasped my mouth with my hands. Tears made his face look like a blob but I knew he was here because of the scent of burnt hair and the Axe spray._

"_Yes." I mouthed. I kissed him, and he kissed back._


End file.
